Natsuki Aizawa
Natsuki Aizawa (藍沢 夏樹 Aizawa Natsuki) is the tritagonist in Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns. She is Aiko's friend until Soft☆Germanic has been improved into 7 members. She is the daughter of Sota and Natsuko Aizawa, the owners of the Blue Music Police Station, and she can be seen playing piano in her house. Natsuki is a Cool type idol using blue theme color. Main article: Natsuki Aizawa/Quotes Appearance Natsuki has straight blue hair tied into twin buns with little curls, each tied with light blue bows and blue eyes. She has a blue bird named Neu (German word for 'New' - pronounced NOY), which can normally be seen on her head or right shoulder. She wears light blue ribbon earrings. Her Spring/Summer attire consists of blue dress, white socks, and blue strap shoes. For Autumn/Winter, it consists of light blue hoodie with light pink heart alongside letter 'N' on the center. She also wears blue skirt, white stocking, and blue boots. Personality As a Cool type idol, Natsuki is very attractive, tomboyish, naïve, and will easily flirty toward males that she think they are cool or handsome. She will often mention an unseen magazine called "Neon Future", which refers to her "masculine girl" lifestyle. Natsuki is a cheerful, fun-loving, and lively girl. She is very talented, possessing musical knowledge and good analysis skills. She is determined to play piano perfectly and can sometimes be very serious when accomplishing it. Background Natsuki was born and raised in Germany. She was also previously a piano prodigy before entering Paniverse Elementary School. During her debut performance, Natsuki created a seaside and powerful musical notes aura which made her perform above average. After the performance, she felt tired and asleep in her station's bedroom until she drinks her milk to make her body strong then joins her friends again. She is in love with Gill, who usually doesn't reciprocate; he's usually too obsessed with piano, swimming, or flirting with other girls to notice them, much to Natsuki's frustration. Natsuki wants to be Gill's only girlfriend and secretly wants to marry Gill when they already mature, despite him not being interested. The eggs that Neu lays apparently have magical properties which is said to be true in Episode 141. Back in Episode 58, Neu in love with a white bird. In Chapter 14 of manga, Gill saved Natsuki from a trio of demons. Natsuki was quickly entranced by Gill's skill and he became Natsuki's love interest. Her father is a policeman own Blue Music Police Station while her mother, Natsuko Aizawa, is also a pianist who uses pseudonym Angelica Eberhardt during her young years. Role Angelic Days Natsuki debuts in Episode 3 of PC:AD. Rhythm of the Pianist Takes place in Episode 25, Natsuki first appeared when Aiko, Mio, Ren, Lucy, and Yuriko walked together, they saw Natsuki in a beach trying to catch a sky. She introduced herself and Ren quickly recognised her. Once make their way to the school, they found out Aiko will be dueling with Natsuki for the April Fools special live, and then Aiko managed to win, and Natsuki said she was glad and had fun albeit how she cried, only to hear Manager Léopold and Honoka announce a Spring Live for those who lose the duel. Gill's Love Advice In Episode 65, Natsuki tries to get Gill's attention. Natsuki then decides to get Yūrei to kidnap her so Gill can save her. This attempt to gain Gill's attention failed, however, because Gill thought that they were acting out a scene. Almost immediately after, Yūrei really kidnaps her. Gill still believed they were acting. One of Yūrei's goblin leaves a note written in French language, which Aiko apparently understands, and it is only when Gill reads the message out loud a little that Aiko takes him with her to save Natsuki. Idol Unit Forming In Episode 127 Rinne decides to form a group called Soft☆Germanic alongside Karin, Hiroko, Yuko, Natsuki, and Aiko. In Episode 175, due to the fact Aiko leave the group and find Shizuko as new members of Latin8, Rinne does not like the idea of making Soft☆Germanic become unable to join Paniverse Idol Festival. She didn't realize it was that kind of an event! Rinne will continue to search for the new member on her own. A hour later, Rinne succeeds to search two members for her group. They are Chiyo Amanogawa and Kaname Uzuki. The next day, Soft☆Germanic now is able to join Paniverse Idol Festival, a festival for idol groups. In Episode 185, Soft☆Germanic win after the Idol Tournament against Yes! Nordic 5. Both are also get Rank 1. As a Magical Girl Angel Germany (エンジェルドイツ'' Enjeru Doitsu'') is the alter ego of Natsuki Aizawa. Angel Germany has the power of playing the rhythm on piano. She uses Magical Blue Sword as her weapon. In English dub, her alter ego is "Magical Germany". * Introduction (Japanese): "The Sea of Summer that Make My Feeling Fresh, Angel Germany!" (私の純粋な気持ちに作りたいが夏の海、エンジェルドイツ! Watashi no Junsuina Kimochi ni Tsukuritai ga Natsu no Umi, Enjeru Doitsu!?) * Introduction (English): "I'm an angel of beautiful music and sea, Magical Germany!" Etymology Aizawa (藍沢): Ai (藍) means blue, referring to her theme color and zawa (沢 sawa) means stream. Natsuki (夏樹): Natsu (樹) means summer and ki (樹) means tree. Relationships Main Gill Schweitzer: Natsuki has a crush on Gill and refers to him as her boyfriend and will do anything to win his heart. Aiko Hanazuki: She is best friends with Aiko. Aiko usually with her. Rinne Hoshizora: Rinne and Natsuki are best friends, as they both are in the same group unit. Usually together. Chiyo Amanogawa: Fellow member in Soft☆Germanic. Karin Shiraishi: Karin gets in good relationship with Natsuki, who both have senses on music. Hiroko Kiriya: Natsuki is Hiroko's pen-pal. She helped Hiroko cover up her "Idol Day" when Manager Cavalier gives Hiroko his girl rules. Yuko Himejima: Natsuki met Yuko through Rinne. The two became good friends. Kaname Uzuki: Natsuki and Kaname get on very well, they play music together and sometimes talking about their respective past backgrounds. Pierre Kox: Pierre is a good friend to Natsuki, but Natsuki also supports Aiko to pursuit him, much to his frustration. Latin Rivals Ren Harumiya: The relationship between Natsuki and Ren is very strong. They are often seen together and Natsuki takes most of her fashion ideas from Ren, as she views Ren as her friend. When together they help improve their skills together. For instance, Natsuki learnt how to teleport and duplicate herself thanks to the help of Ren. Most of the time that they are together, they are often either doing Universe Jump or discussing life. Matsuri Aida: Since both are Cool type idols, Natsuki wishes to become friends with her someday. Futaba Jouzenji: They met at the park. She acts as Natsuki's supporter and becomes her friend after becoming a magical girl. Lisette Hoshitani: Natsuki and Laetitia get along very well but they don't seem to talk much. Counterpart / Sister group Mio Nanairogaoka: Mio tries to help Natsuki with her studies and used to do what her mother did to her until it was pointed out by Aiko, causing them to get into a big fight. She is very gentle with Natsuki and tries to plead with her when she will not listen or gets stubborn. Makoto Ikeda: Due to the fact that Schleswig-Holsten is located between Germany and Denmark, these two girls are good friends and often get along together. Haruka Akagi: Natsuki has heard of Haruka through Makoto and meet her while she was watching the other people mingle about. Natsuki likes a little when Haruka makes fun on her. Other than above Yuriko Fujimiya: Natsuki became Yuriko's first friend when she transferred to Paniverse School. When watching her, Natsuki is impressed with Yuriko's flowers. With Natsuki, Yuriko learns that her piano lessons make her smile as an idol. Lucy Haywood: Natsuki admires Lucy and in return Lucy is enamored of Natsuki. The two are positive influences on each other and Natsuki continues to inspire Lucy with her freshness. Julius Rozenburg: Natsuki does not know that Julius is actually the only boy in team. Prior to this, she pretends to beat him when she is swimming. Yumemi Hayasaka: Natsuki and Yumemi get along well, seeing as they are both intelligent, so are able to reach knowledge and skills quite easily, but they also have quite a relaxed, non-serious side about them that lets them get on with each other. Another thing that the difference might be Natsuki has sense on music while Yumemi has sense on martial arts. Kotori Oniyama: Good friends. Ritsuko Usami: Natsuki and Ritsuko are really good friends, Ritsuko sometimes wishes she could play piano like Natsuki does. Trivia * Natsuki never shows her hair down, even when sleeping. However, in Angel Simulator ''game, players can get some subtle hints about Natsuki's true hair style through her character asset and through Angel Goddess' letter during special event, where she is described by Angel Goddess that she has chest-length hair which appears a little wavy. * Natsuki was the shortest member in Soft☆Germanic until Kaname joined. * Her full name, Natsuki Aizawa, is a single letter of her mother's name, Natsuko Aizawa. ** Incidentally, her name in Eastern order ''Aizawa Natsuki can be a homophone to Aiko's Western order full name (Aiko Hanazuki) but not exactly pronounced the same. * The first kanji on her surname (藍) actually 'blue' in Chinese (lan) rather than Japanese. A common kanji for 'blue' in Japanese language is Ao (青), which is the equivalent of Chinese meaning, "light green" (qing). * Natsuki's secret password, which reads KH0308LL is a reference to Honoka Kousaka from another idol anime series Love Live!, who born in 3 August. * In Story of World: A New Miracle Episode 117, a child who looked liked Natsuki appeared, though it is unknown if she is related or not. * Moreover, Natsuki will claim that she is smarter than other students, not even Julius Rozenburg. * Coincidentally, Natsuki and her fellow member Rinne, have the same given names as two different characters from Pretty Rhythm: Rainbow Live respectively. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns characters Category:Kids Category:Females Category:German characters Category:Magical girls Category:Idol Category:Cool Idols Category:Germanic